


Somehow it works

by FloraDelaney



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Humor, Jotun!Loki, Loki's Kids, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraDelaney/pseuds/FloraDelaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki hook up and as predicted have fun, traumatize poor Avengers and most of all learn to be in relationship. Welcome to their wicked if slightly disfunctional little world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamers' night

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the comics posted on my Ask Blog on Tumblr in no particular order

 

**Thor:** What are you two doing?… and what is that smell?!

 **Tony:** What!? It takes a long time to finish this game and your brat-of-a-brother keeps messing up!

 **Loki:** Me?! ME!? How dare you-you, Tin Can! It was you who failed us the last—

 **Jarvis:** If I may interject, sir. It is most a-

 **Loki and Tony:** SHUT UP!!


	2. Gossip can be hazardous to your health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for the notes

 

**Tony:** Really, again?! We need to work on your punishment system, "dear"!


	3. New Year's Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for more notes

**Pepper:** Yeah... Lets give it a month. One month without alcohol and mayham for you two. Then we can talk


	4. Wedding bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for the notes

**Tony:** We could have a rehearsal… Like now!

**Loki:** Mmmm… It couldn’t hurt

**Tony:** Don’t kid yourself, Rudolf! It will *grins*

**Loki:** *grins back* Bring it on!


	5. Nick's nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for the notes

 

**Loki:** It’s way too early for that, but at some point in this relationship I’m sure me and Anthony would consider procreating.

**Tony:** Yea-… Say what?!

 


	6. No effort at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for more notes

  
**Loki:** You're lucky, Stark, that I'm in a good mood today and will let it slide...


	7. Day in life of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for the notes

**Tony:** Seriously… I live with homicidal Norse God. What exactly does one consider a normal day here?


	8. Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for notes

**Tony:** Not much of a role play, actually, but when Loki is in one of his moods he likes to play The-Wicked-Evil-Overlord-With-Extremely-Cheesy-Lines. Doesn’t do much for me but he seems to like it and I get to see him in leather. Believe me when I say - everything is worth seeing that lean bastard in leather.

**Loki:** *pouts a little* And I get to gag you…


	9. Be my Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the first chapter for more notes

**Tony:** Loki is such a *cough* sap *cough*..., I mean, romantic at heart


	10. Accusation

 

 **Loki:** Try again Stark. You better think fast or you’re sleeping an a couch…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my sudden disappearance. Real life got in a way. I’ll try to post more, although not as frequently as I used to.


End file.
